Ninjin
by Aleh
Summary: A crossover spamfic that crossed my mind after reading way too much fanfiction.
1. Ninjin

----------- 

Ninjin,

A B5/?? Crossover Shortfic,

By Aleh

-----------

The Earth-Minbari war was a disaster for the Earth Alliance. In the end, Earth's forces were forced to mount a final, desperate defence against the Minbari forces, a defence that they knew they could not win. Nonetheless, the Alliance forces courageously fought, selling their lives as dearly as they could.

On the cusp of defeat, however, they were saved by an unlikely source. An unknown ship, composed of several black, crystalline spikes centered around a red ball, appeared, as if out of nowhere, and devastated the Minbari forces. Within a few seconds, half the Minbari fleet had been destroyed. Within a minute, the entirety of the Minbari force had either been destroyed or had retreated.

While attempts at communication with the Alliance's mysterious saviour were successful, the responses were somewhat confusing, consisting of a language that appeared to be composed entirely of variants on a cat's meow. Given the emotional undertones, however, it quickly became apparent that the ship could understand the communications that were sent to it, and was replying as best it could. After several minutes of questioning, the Alliance managed to interpret that the mysterious ship wanted to land. Not wanting to offend their mysterious and rediculously powerful savior, the Alliance's leadership quickly directed the ship towards a landing area on a military base in Nevada.

Much to the shock of those present at the base, however, the ship, upon reaching its designated landing zone, appeared to collapse, before turning into a small creature that appeared to be a bizzarre cross between a cat and a rabbit. Judging by its reactions to the various personnel present, it was friendly, but, as an unknown factor, finding out more about humanity's savior was a high priority. In the end, Psi-Corps sent a P-12 rated telepath to attempt to make contact with the friendly being.

Upon scanning the small, grey cabbit, however, Alfred Bester had only one thing to say.  
"My God, it's full of carrots."

-----------

This fic came about as a result of the latest spat of Tenchi crossovers that managed to completely underestimate the power levels of the Tenchi cast, as well as some of the cliches of B5 crossovers.

And yes, Ryou-ou-ki is that powerful.


	2. Circles

----------- 

Ninjin 2: Circles,

A B5/?? Crossover Spamfic,

By Aleh

-----------

Jeffrey Sinclair was having a strange day. First, his squadron, not to mention his species, was saved by what was apparently a transforming, dancing alien battleship hell-bent on preserving its supply of carrots. Then, he had a civilian visitor in his barracks, despite the blatant impossibility of that, who turned out to be a woman with /blue/ hair, of all things, dressed in what looked like bizzarre ceremonial robes.

Oh, she had red eyes, too, but they actually worked with her face... not to mention the strange marks on her forehead.

"Hello, Mister Sinclair," she said, her voice startling him as he realized that they were alone in the normally-crowded area.

Quietly reaching for his PPG, Sinclair decided to try the diplomatic approach first. "Hello, Miss," he replied. "How did you get here?"

The woman laughed, her voice taking on a musical quality at her obvious amusement. "I always have been here, and I always will be," she replied, before dismissing his concern. "But that's not important."

"Then what is?"

"Tell me, Mr. Sinclair, what do you know about the Minbari... or, more specifically, a Minbari named Valen?"

Several minutes later, Jeffrey Sinclair's laughter echoed throughout the barracks.

-----------

Emotions were running high at the meeting of the Grey Council. The Minbari had suffered losses greater than any in memory, all inflicted by a single ship. More, a _Vorlon_ had appeared at the meeting. That, in and of itself, would have made this a truely notable event.

Unfortunately, the Vorlon seemed almost... annoyed... as the proceedings went on, and one of the Council members decided to ask the inevitable question.

"Was this the work of the Shadows?"

The iris on the Vorlon's encounter suit narrowed. "No."

Murmurings broke out throughout the Council as they digested that news.

"Then who was responsible?" asked Satai Delenn.

"Valen's Second Law," answered the Vorlon, before it turned and left the room.

Once again, mumurings broke out, as the meaning of Valen's Second Law had been a mystery for over a thousand years. Now, however, it became clear.

"Minbari do not endanger Ryou-ou-ki's carrot supply," muttered Delenn, quoting the law whose wisdom had only now revealed itself.

-----------

This was inspired by some of the comments on the original short. I'm not satisfied with this, but it covers the consequences, I think...


End file.
